


Oaths to Regret (or to Not)

by Icecreamy



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: 95 percent fluff, Curses, Enemies to Lovers, Fluff and Angst, Ill update tags as i go, M/M, Oaths, Potions, Teasing, Wizard AU, children!hyungwonho - Freeform, for like the first chapter - Freeform, god someone please teach me how to tag im so bad at this, it has light angst, light angst i swear, only the first chapter, sorry - Freeform, wizards!hwh, young love kinda
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-07
Updated: 2018-01-10
Packaged: 2018-11-28 23:16:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,088
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11428305
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Icecreamy/pseuds/Icecreamy
Summary: Even as sworn enemies, the most they can do is tease each other.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Toybox](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Toybox/gifts).



> Heheheheheheheh Icecreamy is back with TWO FICS  
> I hope you enjoy! Also pls once again try ignoring my horrid editing thank you.

_ Tap tap tap tap tap tap. _

In come the quick, but small footsteps along the paved road. They nearly stumble upon one another, almost sending the eleven year old boy crashing onto the cement. But he stables himself, easily picking up his pace once again to what it was before.

Only a few more turns, and he would arrive at the tall, pastel gray house. His heart beats in excitement at the thought of it, only because of how he developed only the best memories whenever he was in it. A warm rush of blood collects in his cheeks, and he nearly jumps from excitement.  _ Only a few more steps.  _

In his hands is a large spellbook, nearly the size of his upper body. The title reads  _ Stebuklinga: burtų _ _ ,  _ with scroll letters encrypted in a foreign language only  _ wizards know.  _ And every other being with roots of magic, but Hoseok liked to believe that humans had an upper hand. A smile finally graces his features as he does the last few turns, appearing right in front of this gray house that he loved so much. 

Panting, he runs up the steps, quickly knocking his knuckles upon the tall wooden door. (Too tall, in fact, Hoseok had always wondered why there was such a need.) Steps are heard from the other side, and the brunet's heart quickens in anticipation. As much as he tries to hide his grin, he cannot, it always somehow manages to force it’s way out. 

The door flies open, and Hoseok nearly jumps back. 

“Ah, Hyung!” comes a little cheery voice, a wide grin plastered on the youngers features. Nine years old, and Hyungwon still manages to find the smallest ways to melt Hoseok. The older blushes slightly at the sight of the other, turning away to focus on other things. 

“Are your parents home?” Is the first thing Hoseok asks once they step inside, setting the book down for only a second as he slips off his shoes. 

“Nope!” Hyungwon exclaims, clearly too hyped about whatever Hoseok had brought along. “It’s just me and the housekeeper.” 

Hoseok nods, he knows the old lady won’t bother them. 

“I don’t know where she is though,” Hyungwon only then notices, turning round and round as he searches for her from his spot. 

“That’s okay,” Hoseok grins, taking Hyungwon’s hand when it’s held out to him. It’s always been a small habit of theirs, to intertwine their fingers whenever they walk together. Even the shortest distances consist of them linking together. And each time, Hoseok prays his hands aren’t too sweaty. 

Moments later, they’re in Hyungwon’s spacious room. The walls are a blank white, but they blend in with his black and blue furniture. His walls are covered with spells and secrets of magic, and his shelves full with potions of all sorts. They range from healing to poisons, ones that he wrongly labels so his parents never find out their true meaning. 

Hoseok and Hyungwon are wizards of different types, with Hyungwon specializing in potions and Hoseok specializing in curses and oaths. They dream of the same thing, to eventually one day create and perfect their own potion of spell. 

Because of that, they decided to only support each other throughout their lives, no matter what. 

Which is the reason why Hoseok brought his large book of ‘spells’, which in truth was a book of curses and oaths. The cover only says such to lessen the chances of his parents ever finding out his true interest as a wizard. 

 

He drops the book onto wooden floor, quickly but carefully flipping through the aged pages until he had reached the desired one.  _ Sanguinem Sacramentum Semper,  _ the title of the page reads. Hyungwon quickly reads along the conditions and effects of this oath, before bursting into a huge grin. 

“It says that we can never hurt each other, Hyung!” he laughs, pointing at the specific line that says such. “Why would I ever want to hurt you?” 

“This is just so we can stay together forever, Hyungwonnie,” Hoseok states, making sure that Hyungwon doesn’t get any other thoughts about the reason as to why they were doing such. 

“Do you want to do it?” Hoseok asks, getting a little nervous at what Hyungwon might think. It dies away when the younger nods right away, causing Hoseok to burst into his own grin. 

“All right, then,” he says, standing up to get to work. Hyungwon too joins him, reaching up to Hoseok’s eyebrow. It was only now that the older notices how much Hyungwon had caught up to him in height. A little panic develops, making a mental note to drink all the milk possible when he goes home. 

They set a large papyrus paper upon the floor, smoothing out the edges in order to perform no errors. A perfect circle is drawn upon it with pure charcoal, after many minutes of trying to keep the paper as still as possible. Once that is finished, Hoseok fills in the empty spaces, drawing more circles and lines until the circle almost resembles a crescent moon. 

“There,” Hoseok whispers, once he has finally written the needed words to complete the oath’s first step. It looks beautiful to him, and he almost doesn’t want to finish completing all the procedures. “And now,” he continues, pulling two small pocket knives from his back pocket, “to spill a little blood.” 

Hyungwon hesitantly nods, it’s not that he hasn’t purposefully injured himself before. It’s a common requirement for most rare potions, so it’s something he’s gotten used to. But he can’t get rid of the sick feeling of having to cut his own skin. 

Hoseok sets the book onto a table beside him as they both stand over the circle, knives and thumbs ready for the procedure. 

“Are you sure about this?” Hoseok asks one more time, just to see if there was any hesitance in the younger. But there’s none as he nods once more, all jokes wiped from his face and replaced with a serious stare. 

“You…,” Hoseok starts again, making sure that Hyungwon understands every term of the oath. “You do know that you’ll die if you hurt me, right?” Another nod is sent in his direction. 

“And you’ll die if you hurt me,” Hyungwon repeats, a smirk coming into view. It’s Hoseoks turn to nod this time.

“Okay,” the older breathes, inhaling deeply as he reads in  _ Lietuviškai,  _ the hidden language of the wizards. 

They press the sharpened blades to their thumbs, enough so blood drips onto the papyrus below. 

_ One. _

_ Two. _

_ Three.  _

Hoseok counts as the blood drips onto the paper, allowing no more than ten drops. They both pull away their thumbs upon reaching the number, knowing that just one more could ruin everything for them. Hyungwon listens on as Hoseok continuously reads, the words sound so beautiful and light on his tongue. 

Hyungwon too, can speak and read  _ Lietuviškai,  _ but not as fluent as the older. Besides, potions do not require too many words from it. It’s only when Hoseok spills the last word, that a light suddenly shines from where the charcoal had been. The room is brightly illuminated, engulfing them in a pure, white light. 

It’s beautiful to Hoseok, smiling widely as the words themselves elevate into the air and swirling around them as the ritual slowly comes to a close. If they had done it correctly, the should both be branded with a curse mark on either of their shoulders. And, as Hoseok remembers, the brand should resemble a cursive L, with swirls of circles around it. 

But suddenly the light flashes a red color, and Hoseok knows immediately that something has gone wrong. The letters, which once used to swirl around him peacefully, now wrap themselves all over Hoseok. 

It’s suffocating, with the letters slowly squeezing and sending electric surges through him.  _ This is wrong.  _ Hoseok let’s out a scream, before collapsing on the floor, the burning pain that came from the letters getting the most from him. He groans loudly as they only burn more, before eventually Hyungwon too is in the same condition. 

“H-hyung,” Hyungwon whispers, wincing whenever another electric surge courses through him. He uses all his remaining strength to drag himself over to the older, who clearly was in a worse condition than he was. It hurts him to even lift a finger, but the sight of Hoseok weeping in pain is more than enough to get him moving. 

He wraps his arms around the older once he reaches him, pulling his head to his chest. “It’ll b-be okay, H-hyung,” Hyungwon softly whispers. He’s losing his consciousness. 

Hoseok coughs into his chest, and when Hyungwon looks down, tears burst from his eyes. Blood stains his what was once white shirt, clearly coming from the older. It doesn’t take long for the same to happen to Hyungwon as well, a coughing fit soon taking over him as blood spews from his lips. 

_ This is wrong.  _

Hoseok is unable to even open his eyes, his breathing course and shallow, and coughs are only what escape past his lips. And suddenly, it dawns on Hyungwon.  _ They were dying.  _

“Oh, no no no no,” Hyungwon says, interrupted once again to cough blood. The taste disgusts him, and he’s near puking. But he does all he could to ignore it and focus on Hoseok. 

“H-hyung,” Hyungwon coughs, pulling the nearly lifeless Hoseok up to face him, recieving another groan in response. But he’s out of words, out of things to say. He wants to somehow keep Hoseok awake, but he barely manage to keep himself up. 

Collecting all his remaining strength, Hyungwon breathes out his last words. 

_ “I love you, hyung,”  _ Hyungwon sobs, he’s afraid, not wanting to die this early. And he’s unsure of whether or not Hoseok heard him, judging how now he lay still, no longer sobbing or groaning. 

Hyungwon coughs one last time, spewing a disgusting amount of blood from his lips. Sobs shake his body as he holds Hoseok close, trying to feel any signs of life. But there’s none, and his heart aches, an unbearable pain coursing within him to blend with the earlier symptoms.

_ Hoseok was dead.  _ And surely enough, he was to be next, feeling his own breathing become shallow and harsh. 

Hyungwon wipes his lips, forcing himself to stay awake as forces his eyes open. A glance at the older in his arms,and he observes how he looks so peaceful, no longer in pain. No longer suffering. And as much as he’d like to sob for his loss, he cannot, as he sets his mind on doing one last thing. 

With a press of his lips to Hoseok, and one last whisper of “I love you”, Hyungwon lays upon the wooden ground. He’s content, he thinks, he’s done most of the things he’s wanted. A smile tugs on his features and he looks around his room once more, one last time.

He blinks once, twice, and then nothing. His eyes slip shut, and he exhales his last breath. 

\--

_ I love you, Hyung.  _

The words still ring in Hoseok’s head, ten years from the incident. He still invests himself into oaths and curses, carefully studying each one, even at the age of twenty one. It hurts him to think about another incident like what happened to him and Hyungwon happening once more.

He still can’t seem to wrap his head around how the accident had happened, considering how he had followed each step thoroughly. Hoseok drops his head onto the desk, sighing into his arms as he remembers how Hyungwon’s parents had reacted to what happened. 

How they had banned Hoseok from visiting them ever again, how they viewed him with such  _ hatred.  _ And it wasn’t any better from Hoseok’s side, where his parents blamed Hyungwon for everything wrong that had happened. 

The two were barely brought back to life with healing spells and potions, thanks to how Hyungwon’s father specialized in such things. That day had been the last he’d ever heard from Hyungwon’s parents, who shunned him whenever they saw him.

And his relationship with Hyungwon was demolished too, despite how they both tried their best to rebuild their relationship. It simply couldn’t, not with each of the parents from either side expressing a strong detest for the other. 

_ It branded, though,  _ Hoseok thinks, placing his hand over his right shoulder as it throbbed in pain. What used to be love between the two, soon also materialized into a strong hatred. They could not stand a moment in each others presence, sending the darkest of glares and insults whenever running into each other. 

Despite how the oath seemed to have failed, they were still marked with a curse mark. Hoseok’s brand stayed on his right shoulder, and Hyungwon’s on his left. 

Hoseok sighed again,  _ how did everything go so wrong?  _

Hyungwon’s laughter is heard from the back of the classroom, and the older’s blood immediately boils. 

As wizards, they must attend the only wizarding school in Seoul. Hoseok was in his fourth year, and Hyungwon was in his second, yet they still managed to have some classes together. Rolling his eyes, Hoseok flips over a book of curses, quickly going over the few he’d try tonight. 

“Oh?” A voice behind him says, and Hoseok cringes, knowing exactly who it belonged to. “Planning on killing your next victim?” 

Hoseok whirls around, sending a deadly glare at the taller brunet. Hyungwon wears a smirk within his features, obviously directing his question towards the seated brunet. 

“And what about you?” Hoseok shoots back, never dropping his gaze from the other. “Planning on poisoning your next pet?” 

Hyungwon’s smirk immediately drops, and his frown almost makes Hoseok smile. But he doesn’t, maintaining a hateful stare between each other. 

“Accidents happen, baby,” Hyungwon says, obviously teasing with the pet name. “I didn’t mean to do such a thing.” 

“Neither did I,” Hoseok shoots back, ready to jump out of his seat and throw punches at the younger. “And that doesn’t give you a right to hold it against me, considering how your amount of victims has reached around 25.” 

Hyungwon quickly drops any sign of amusement, his hand curling into a fist. But that doesn’t stop Hoseok. 

“Just how failed of a wizard  _ are you?”  _ He asks, standing to his full height, despite how Hyungwon still glares down at him. A smirk returns to the youngers features, and he pulls Hoseok by the hand until there is only little space between them. 

“Apparently,” he whispers, sending chills down the olders spine, “not enough,  _ as I’ve never killed a human.”  _

And Hoseok’s blood runs cold, curling his fingers into a fist and swinging at Hyungwon. But he stops himself before it can inflict any pain on the younger, who gave no reaction to his attack. They both know he cannot inflict any pain on Hyungwon, and vice versa. Because despite all that had occurred during their ritual, they were still branded. 

They didn’t want to take any risks. 

A heavy tension built between them, and slowly put his hand down. “You’re lucky I can’t hurt you,” Hoseok snaps, venom dripping from every syllable, “or else  _ you’d  _ be my next victim.” 

He drops back into his seat, still sending daggers through Hyungwon, who was unable to retaliate with a come back as their professor interrupted just before to start the class. 

Hyungwon slips into the desk infront of Hoseok, refusing to turn no matter what. 

“I hate him,” Hoseok whispers to himself, but it seems that Hyungwon hears anyways, as he “accidentally” throws his pencil backwards to flip him off.

Hoseok rolls his eyes, returning the gesture by raising his own middle finger. 

_ Just how much longer would he have to deal with this? _


	2. Chapter 2

As unfortunate as it sounds, I am bringing all my fic-writing to an end. I am sorry for starting stories and what would have been fun adventures, just to simply leave them empty and void of a plot, as well as a 'satisfactory' ending. I am sorry.  
Thank you all for your support until now! It was exciting to read through the feed back you all had for me, be it criticism or not. I loved it all. I want to thank the people who urged me to continue through writing each and every of my ideas, going as far to even look past when my stories hadn't flowed properly on paper and reassured me that no writer starts off perfectly. I want to thank the people who GAVE me these wonderful ideas, too, as you all sparked a light of creativity in me I never knew I had. So, thank you all.  
I will be taking all my fics down (UNLESS, however, I'm given a well enough reason to keep them up) as I can't help but feel guilty whenever I see comments begging me to finish a story or to add on to one that has already been marked 'completed'. HOWEVER, if someone would like to take my ideas or even my unfinished chapters and finish them themselves, go ahead! In fact, I might even urge those considering this to go through with it, because then the many readers will receive the ending that you've all been waiting for. Perhaps, even an ending that would be more satisfying than the ones I had planned (if they even were planned).  
So, thank you! Thank you so much!  
I am still I monbebe, and I love Monsta x so much. But I simply cannot continue giving you fictions, not when I wasn't even supposed to from the start.  
Goodbye! Let us move on with life, and not dwell on the past. There is so much ahead of us! Let's continue supporting Monsta x with all we have. Be it through fictions or not. 

Any questions or concerns? Feel free to leave a comment or email me at icecreamdeath1234567890@gmail.com. I will reply to all comments until January 20th, and after that I will only respond to emails.

Adios! Thank you! Goodbye! Gracias!

Please don't let this goodbye be sad for me, I am not leaving the fandom, only fic writing and some other things. I just felt that you all deserved closure instead of waiting on me to update my fics.

(I will be updating this message to all my chaptered fics and marking them as 'completed', so excuse me if this message appears more than once.)

**Author's Note:**

> Haha guess who came back with another chaptered fic? Me again :)  
> I WILL DO ALL MY BEST TO UPDATE THIS AND MY OTHER TWO FICS WITH CHAPTERS MARK MY WORDS.  
> Comments and kudos are highly appreciated! Thank you for reading. 
> 
>  
> 
> THIS IS ALSO FOR TOYBOX WHO IS 11/10 THE BEST CHINGU Y'ALL SHOULD CHECK OUT HER FICS PLEASE THEY ARE AMAZING.


End file.
